The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, having at least one washing compartment and at least one sorption drying system for drying items to be washed, the sorption drying system having at least one sorption container which contains reversibly dehydratable sorption material and is connected to the washing compartment by means of at least one air ducting channel for the purpose of generating an air flow.
Dishwashers having what is termed a sorption column for drying dishes are known for example from DE 103 53 774 A1, DE 103 53 775 A1 or DE 10 2005 004 096 A1. In the solutions disclosed therein moist air is ducted from the washing compartment of the dishwasher through the sorption column by means of a blower in the “drying” subprogram step of the respective dishwashing program of the dishwasher for the purpose of drying dishes, and owing to the reversibly dehydratable sorption material of the sorption column moisture is extracted from the ducted-through air flow by condensation. For regeneration, that is to say desorption of the sorption column, its reversible dehydratable sorption material is heated to very high temperatures. This causes water stored in said material to escape as hot water vapor which is ducted into the washing compartment by an air flow generated by means of the blower. Washing liquor and/or dishes contained in the washing compartment, together with the air present in the washing compartment, are heated as a result. A sorption column of this type has proved highly advantageous for quiet, energy-saving drying of dishes. DE 10 2005 004 096 A1, for example, discloses a heater which is disposed in the direction of the air flow upstream of the air inlet of the sorption column in order to prevent local overheating of the sorption material during the desorption process. In spite of this “air heating” during the desorption process it is still difficult in practice to dry the reversibly dehydratable sorption material consistently to an adequate and acceptable degree under all conditions.